1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly adapted for transmitting electrical and optical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electrical device has become lower profile and multi-functional, and a cable assembly for the electrical device is also capable of high-speed transmitting, and reliably connection and easily detachable with its counterpart. Cable assemblies in accordance with USB, SATA, HDMI, SAS and Displayport protocol have been widely applied in different kinds of electronic devices. The aforementioned cable assemblies depend on metallic terminals and copper wires to achieve electrical signal transmitting. However, transmitting speed is limited via electrical signal transmitting. In other aspect, as transmitting speed increasing, a structure of the cable assembly becomes complex, and a total dimension of the cable assembly is increased.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the above problems.